In today's fast-paced work and life, mobile phones have become an indispensable tool, and message service plays a huge role in everyday life due to its convenience and efficiency. Generally speaking, within a certain range, the whole message service is in a balanced situation over a period of time, but there are some special circumstances, for example, in some special days or occasions, such as spring festival, birthday or company opening, a lot of relevant messages are always received, leading to an explosive growth in the number of messages, which results in the following drawbacks.
1. The processing of ordinary message service is interfered. Take short messages for example, assume it is the spring festival, hundreds of blessing short messages may be received in a very short period of time and these short messages instantly fully occupy the mobile terminal, assume there is a non-blessing short message coming in at this time, the user is difficult to timely detect and process the short message. Meanwhile, due to the huge number of short messages, the storage space is greatly consumed.
2. The amount of unnecessary reading is increased. Still take short messages for example, assume it is the Spring Festival, there may be hundreds of blessing short messages, but their contents may be of only several versions, and the difference may be that the blessing senders at the bottom are different, but the user must click to open the short messages one by one, which wastes a lot of time and effort, and even some similar blessing short messages are directly deleted without reading.
3. The reply is relatively troublesome. Still take short messages for example, assume it is the Spring Festival, the blessings from hundreds of people are suddenly received, but then how to reply these shorts messages. The workload is huge if replying one by one, but if replying through the contacts, on the one hand, there may be some people not in the contacts or whose numbers have been changed, resulting in no reply; on the other hand, blessing languages still have several versions for holiday short messages, and if replying the other party with exactly the same version, it does not look good, therefore the short messages cannot be generally group sent according to the contacts.